May I?
by saturnspell
Summary: Mulder asks Scully a question, not the QUESTION! Scully's POV, short, fluffy MSR drabble


May I?

Disclaimer: I don't own this world, just play in it….

Mulder's Apartment

The two agents sat in their usually positions on Mulder's leather couch, Scully in the crook of his arm with her head lying softly on his chest. His free hand was lazily playing with strands of her crimson hair. The images on the T.V. flickered in the dark room.

"Scully?"

"Mmm?"

"May I kiss you?"

If Mulder had asked her to go on a double date with Cancerman and Diana Fowley, she would have been less surprised. Mulder was more of a beg forgiveness type of guy rather than an ask permission person but since the Millennium both agents had engaged in quite a bit of MSW, Mild Sexual Warfare as Scully thought of it. Neither able to come out and say anything substantial but still be very interested and intimate with each other.

The looks of longing had ramped up for both of them to downright staring. They regularly got caught looking by the other and now didn't even try to wave it off. A raised eyebrow, a quick wink or a bit lip would be offered as an admission of guilty.

Then there was the touching. Mulder's hand on the small of her back would occasionally creep its way up to her shoulder blades, sending tiny shockwaves through her spine. She would respond by languishing over fixing his tie and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on his shirt and jacket, making sure to play her soft palms across his pecs. That would make him go after those loose strands of her hair with a vengeance, curling them seductively behind her delicate ears, making sure to brush them and her neck just slightly to elicit the desired response. She would match his hair work by running her fingers across his jaw line, Lauren Bacall style and give him a playful love tap with her manicured nails.

The kisses had also continued. Mulder favoured her forehead and the top her hair, inhaling her fragrance when his lips made contact. Scully found his cheeks, particularly the left one very inviting. She even had switched lipstick shades so she would leave the occasional print. Two weeks ago she had purposely on accident escalated the kissing.

Mulder had driven Scully to her mother's place on a rainy Friday night, since her car had been in the shop. They had chatted about all sorts of silly things including high school dates and how nervous they had been when out with various people. At her mom's place, Scully had grabbed her bag from the back seat and before making the dash to the front door she had kissed Mulder on the lips, just a quick peck, but enough. She had bolted from the car and into the house before he could respond. Her kiss had warmed his lips the entire weekend. Monday morning had been tense but very interesting for both of them as they tried to work on their paperwork and avoid the "elephant" in the room.

Now he was asking. She knew it wasn't just a kiss he was asking for. He was asking her if she was ready. Ready to move forward. A no response would wreck what they had. A not now would keep the game in play and a yes… Well?

All these thoughts flashed through her mind in the millisecond it took her to answer.

"Yes"

She turned her head up to him. They met in the middle of the gap. Scully closed her eyes as their lips locked together letting her other senses take over. His scent intoxicated her, the right mix of aftershave, shampoo and soap sent her reeling. Her hands moved across his jaw, through his hair, probing his tense muscles. She felt his hands sliding up and down her frame, stopping tentatively at the top of her jeans then circling her firm stomach only to gently attack her neck and ears. His taste overwhelmed her, a heady mix of salt and sweet from their pizza, the mustiness of the beers they had consumed and the slight hint of licorice from the anise candies she has got him hooked on.

They broke apart only briefly and then continued kissing, exploring each other's mouth and lips, heads twisting and turning to find better entry points. Finally they separated. Scully opened her eyes. She felt blushed and flushed. Her whole body was on fire from their kissing. She smiled when she saw that he was equally dazed and glazed, a small grin forming on his red cheeks. She slid back into her original spot; he went back to playing with her hair.

The silence between them lasted only a few seconds.

"Mulder?"

"Mmmm?"

"May I kiss you?" She whispered

"Yes," as his lips headed back down toward hers.

All hail the shippers!

Reviews?

The Lauren Bacall bit comes from To Have And To Have Not, great film with Bogart.


End file.
